


Knock Knock

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Off story interface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Skyfire gets two certain visitors. :)





	

Skyfire doesn't even look up as two mechs attempt to (quite loudly) make their presence known at his doorway, their knuckles rapping firmly on the wall. They frown and glance at each other before pacing over to the giant chair and the mech sitting in it.

They don't like being ignored. Especially when it's Skyfire being the one ignoring them.

"Hellooo?" Sideswipe questions and taps on the shuttle's shoulder as Skyfire nearly jumps out of his plating.

"Oh my! I apologize, I was just-"

"Didn't Prowl tell you to not work on this anymore?" Sunstreaker asks pointedly as he gestures to the table and normal-mech sized microscope that looks ridiculous when Skyfire uses them.

Now Sunstreaker has no idea what "this" is, nor most likely would he if Skyfire explained it, but he at least remembered it as being the causes of Skyfire not getting enough recharge three days before. He and Sideswipe had been reasonably concerned when they had been simply walking down the halls of the Ark with the scientist, and Skyfire had suddenly fallen like a rock.

The guilty engine stall and small pout on a white pair of lips answers Sunstreaker's question as he frowns sternly at the culprit.

"But... What else am I to do? I can't fight worth scrap as you two already know, at the time being, no one needs space taxi, and I'm not a medic either." Skyfire vents as he tries to convince the two frontliners gazing at him.

"Hmm... I know something that could help you not be so bored. And you don't even have to have any special skills. Actually, you don't have to do anything." Sideswipe suggests with a smirk as he backs onto the table, Sunstreaker catching on with an evil grin.

"What?..." Skyfire lifts an optic ridge as sneaking suspicion comes to mind. "Just follow us..."


End file.
